The present invention relates to a method and a device for optimising combustion in combustion devices.
A device for increasing the amount of oxygen in an air mixture for combustion engines is disclosed in DE 10 2011 011 819 A1. The device consists of three consecutively connected airtight chambers, namely, a pressure chamber, an ionisation chamber and a separation chamber, as well as a voltage generator with a high negative voltage. Oxygen and nitrogen in the combustion engine introduced air are separated by means of an electric and magnetic field.
Further, DE 2 246 891 A1 discloses a method and a device for enriching the combustion air with atmospheric oxygen. The method combines the steps of ozonising atmospheric oxygen, separating oxygen and nitrogen by means of rotation acceleration and additional segregation into electromagnetic fields. The atmospheric oxygen is transferred into ozone by means of electric impulses and the ozonised air mixture is separated by means of rotational acceleration. Further separation is achieved by means of electromagnetic fields due to the paramagnetic properties of oxygen.
An arrangement for ionising the inlet system of a combustion engine is disclosed in DE 25 51 075 A1. A combustion engine is described comprising at least one combustion chamber, wherein combustions occur periodically. Further the atmospheric air flows through an air inlet system, where the atmospheric air is mixed with fuel. The arrangement consists of a source for periodic ionisation impulses, through which the ionisation impulses are coupled with the air inlet system. The mixture of air and fuel is ionised before combustion occurs by means of a strongly pulsed field produced by the impulses that load the recirculating mixture. The pulsed field produces free electrons which stick to the oil drops.